


Realizations

by Comnlink



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I reject your canon and substitute my own, i love these lesbian grandmas, its kinda fluffy, no one dies, robin and Sully being together is mentioned once, surprisingly small amounts of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comnlink/pseuds/Comnlink
Summary: Phila and Emmeryn realize that they are in fact, gays.





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Sup nerds, I love these two and would die for them. Anyway they deserved better. Here’s a shitty fanfic. Have fun!

It was dark. Emmeryn had just split from Chrom and the rest of the party. He had the fire emblem now, she trusted him more than anyone in world. Well all but one. Phila approached the exalt, standing by her side, posture straight, her grey hair neatly tied up into its signature bun. Emmeryn loved her hair, she thought Phila looked stunning with her hair down, but that wasn’t practical when guarding the exalt, so it wasn’t Phila. Then again Emmeryn always thought Phila looked stunning.The Pegasus knight spoke up.  
“Your grace-“ Emmeryn cut off Phila.  
“Phila, how many times have I told you to call me Emmeryn?”   
“Far too many times to put to a number” Phila chuckled, cracking her serious demeanour for the first time since the ambush. She continued “Emmeryn, it is quite late and for all we know we are in enemy territory. You just survived the first ambush and I would prefer if there wasn’t a second.” Phila’s eye crinkled as she look down.”we’ve lost too many Pegasus knights, we can’t afford to lose you, now of all times.” Emmeryn turned to her guard.   
“Phila, every time there has been a threat to my life, you have been there, every diplomatic disaster, every assassin, every risen attack. Not once has one gotten through you. I have trusted you with my life since we were young. I am not afraid, not of risen or anything else, because you are here.” Phila quickly looked the other way, hoping the darkness would conceal her blush. The exalt turned, sighing. “But you are right, I should get some rest. We will need it.”   
/——/——/——/——/  
Phila was at the vanguard of the convoy when Emmeryn was captured. Too far away from her to make it in time to save her. Enemy rouges slipped out of the shadows to grab her and escape. They had known they would be coming this way. She and her sisters traveled day and night to try and find her, they traveled for nothing. So they went to Regna Ferox, to meet the Shepherds. The tactician, Robin came up with a plan. They were going to save Emmeryn. Phila was trying to sleep one night when Robin came into her room. The tactician sat across from her. Robin spoke first.  
“I’m assuming you can’t sleep. It’s fair enough, anyone would be like this if they were in your position.” Phila looked up from where she sat on the bed.   
“What do you mean by that?” The tactician smiled.  
“I wouldn’t be able to sleep either, if they had captured Sully.” She chuckled to herself. “Though if anyone managed to capture her I would be impressed.” Phila smiled weekly.  
“That woman is indeed a force of nature, I doubt she would be captured.”   
“Listen Phila, trust me, I understand. Anytime the one who we love is in danger we don’t want them to get hurt, we worry and we stress. It’s a part of love.” Phila looked up, suddenly blushing.  
“What makes you think I love her?”  
“You aren’t very subtle, neither is she. When we rescue her, tell her the truth. We don’t know how long we have left. It’s a good idea to be honest.” Robin stood up to leave. As she did she turned around to look the Pegasus knight in the eyes. Raising her left hand, a shiny metal band glinting in the dying light of the candle. “I did and it was the best decision I’ve ever made.”  
/——/——/——/——/——/  
Emmeryn stood on the precipice, high off the earth. She wasn’t as ready to fall as she had thought. Every time she wanted to do it Phila turned up in her thoughts. She didn’t want to leave this world without telling her. Admitting to herself and Phila what Chrom and Lissa had known for years. As she looked down she saw the shepherds arrive, led by the silver haired girl. They swept through the battlefield, breaking the line of risen. But they were still far away. Then a glint of metal caught in her eye, Emmeryn looked and saw her, Phila. Riding towards her on her Pegasus, her face determined. As she got closer Emmeryn prepared herself and jumped. The world wanted her to fall, Phila didn’t let her. Phila caught her, as she always had.   
“Emmeryn! Are you ok?” Phila questioned her as she turned from the battlefield, a few stray arrows missing their mark.   
“I’m fine now, you’re here.”  
/——/——/——/——/  
They were back at the camp, after the rush of getting out of the capital, sitting beside each other in their tent. Phila spoke first.  
“My lady-“ she got cut off.  
“Phila.” The knight smiled a bit.  
“Emmeryn, I need to tell you something. I didn’t realize it until recently but I was told to be honest with myself. I love you, I have for years now. Even if you don’t return the feelings-“ Phila was silenced by Emmeryn kissing her. When she pulled away they were both smiling.  
“I love you too Phila, I’ve loved you for so long. And I will always love you.” They embraced, tears welling up in both of their eyes. The exalt looked back into Phila’s eyes. The knight spoke.  
“Thank you for coming back to me. Thank you for waiting”   
“I’ll always wait for you.”  
“My queen-“  
“I don’t want to be your queen,I want to be your wife Phila. If you-“  
“Yes, I’ll be your wife, and you will be mine”  
“For today and for always”


End file.
